


Holiday Package

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, England Cooking, Fluffy Ending, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super Fluffy Holiday One-Shots of my OTPs.<br/>Three Chapters--one for each couple.</p><p>America and England are baking cookies; Germany and Italy are heading to a holiday party; and Prussia and Canada are having a very interesting Christmas Eve.</p><p>"Gingerbread Kisses" USUK/UKUS<br/>"It's Beginning to Snow" GerIta<br/>"Dear Santa" PruCan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gingerbread Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Super Fluffy USUK/UKUS  
> Written on the spur of the moment so apologies.  
> Human Names used. Not exactly sure why I did that since I tend to adore them as nations.  
> Oh so fluffy....so fluffy...  
> I'm kicking off the holidays early this year...I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Or UsUk would be canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gingerbread Kisses"  
> It is almost Christmas and Alfred (America) comes home to find Arthur (England) baking some cookies to surprise him. Arthur always means well and Alfred loves him for it. Cuteness ensues. One shot, Drabble, Human names used. USUK Fluff!

     Alfred was not prepared for the sight that greeted him when he got home that afternoon. He had spent all morning battling other shoppers looking for a few more gifts to bestow upon his friends for the upcoming holiday. Then he had spent an extra half an hour driving in the steadily worsening snow that had begun while he was browsing the local shops. He had expected to come home and find Arthur curled up on the couch with some tea and the fire blazing, but when he stepped through the door, his British boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. There were, however, noises coming from the kitchen and a lingering smell of smoke in the air.

     _‘That can’t be good,’_ Alfred thought, smiling a bit as he pulled off his gloves and tossed them on the floor.

     Arthur was a determined cook, however he wasn’t very good. Everything he cooked was edible, it was just usually off somehow. Too many spices, slightly underdone, slightly overdone. For the most part, Alfred didn’t mind—if cooking made Artie happy then Al was happy. He just wished that his gorgeous Arthur would pay a little more attention when he indulged in his ‘culinary masterpieces.’ Shaking his head in anticipation to what he suspected he would find in the kitchen, Alfred set his bags down and moved farther into the house, tracking snow from his boots on the hardwood floors. Peeking around the corner, his mouth dropped a bit at the scene before him.

     The entire kitchen was a disaster zone, with almost every inch of counter space covered with dirty bowls, spoons, measuring cups and every ingredient for baking cookies known to humankind. The kitchen island was piled high with ‘finished product,’ some of which looked quite delicious even if they were outnumbered by the ones burnt beyond recognition. There were enough cookies to feed a small country; and Alfred’s proper blonde Brit was standing smack in the middle of the entire mess.

     Realizing that he was no longer alone, Arthur turned to face his boyfriend with a sheepish look on his face. “Hello love,” he ducked his head slightly, his cheeks going a pretty pink. “I didn’t know you’d be home this early.”

     Taking in the scene before him, Alfred burst into laughter. Arthur’s usually immaculate clothes were covered in streaks of flour, there was something that looked like egg shells in his hair, and he was randomly splattered with cookie batter.

     “What in the world are you doing?” Alfred took a step towards his adorable Englishman.

     Patting his own cheek absently, Arthur looked around the room, blinking rapidly as if noticing for the first time what a huge mess he had made. “I was just trying to get the biscuits done before you got home.”

     “Why?” Alfred smiled. “You know I like making cookies—it’s one of my favorite parts of the holidays. You didn’t have to do it by yourself.”

     “It was a surprise,” Arthur hung his head a bit. “I wanted to make all the kinds you like.”

     Alfred chuckled, “Well then you’re gonna be here ‘til New Years cause I like about a thousand different kinds.”

     Arthur grinned, reached out with the wooden spoon he was holding and swung it toward Alfred saying “You git!” Alfred nimbly jumped back, avoiding the spoon and snatching it out of his lover’s hand in one motion. Laughing as he took the large wooden spoon from the Brit, Alfred placed most of it in his mouth, licking off the large amount of batter clinging to the utensil.

     “Stop that!” Arthur tried to grab the spoon back. “You can’t just lick it off you know—that is very unsanitary! Now I can’t use this spoon again—no one wants your germs!”

     “Honey,” Alfred smiled, his mouth still full of cookie dough. “No one is going to eat these things. They’re terrible—and I know you don’t mind my germs.”  The tall American winked at his sputtering, red-faced partner. Taking a step towards his lover, Alfred reached up to cup the shorter man’s cheeks. He leaned down to press a soft, sweet kiss on Arthur’s lips and pulled back smiling saying, “You taste like gingerbread.”

     “Well,” Arthur smiled, “I had to taste them you know—that’s what those cooking shows all say.”

     “Uh huh,” Alfred grinned and leaned in for one more kiss. “You just wanted all the delicious dough for yourself—I see how it is, old man.” The American wiped a small streak of batter off of the Brit’s cheek and grinned. His boyfriend was adorable—so determined to be amazing in the kitchen. The Englishman was amazing in other rooms of the house, and in Alfred’s mind, that was more than enough—they could always order takeout or buy cookies from the store. Alfred figured it was a lost cause, but he would indulge his lover for as long as Arthur wanted.

     Grabbing one of the more burnt cookies from the pile on the island, Alfred popped it in his mouth, taking care not to grimace at the taste of ash. Grabbing a spatula off of the counter and waving it next to his face he smiled at Arthur and said “Can I help?”

     Arthur beamed and blushed a bit deeper before saying “Of course love.” He handed Alfred some frosting and pointed to the pile of blackened baked goods. “We can decorate the sugar cutouts for now.”

     As Alfred set to work, attempting to make the burnt cookies at least look delectable, Arthur simply watched him with a huge smile spreading across his face. Sliding up behind the taller blonde, Arthur slipped his arms around Alfred’s waist and gave him a quick kiss on the back of his neck and whispered, “Thank you love.”

     Turning to wrap his free hand around Arthur’s shoulders while still using his left to spread frosting, Alfred tucked his boyfriend underneath his arm and asked, “For what?”

     “You never tell me to stop,” Arthur nestled his head against the American’s firm chest. “You never tell me to give up.”

     Pressing a firm kiss to Arthur’s messy hair, Alfred tilted the Brit’s chin up so that he could look into his eyes. “That’s cause I don’t want you to,” he stated.

     Both men smiled and wrapped their arms around each other, all baking forgotten as they shared a deep kiss.

     “Merry Christmas Artie.”

     “Happy Christmas Alfred.”


	2. It's Beginning to Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig (Germany) hates running late. Feliciano (Italy) is always behind schedule. On their way to America and England's holiday party, it starts snowing and the normally punctual Ludwig realizes that its always a good idea to take some extra time for a little tradition.  
> Yaoi Kissing. Fluffy fluffy fluff. One Shot. Drabble. Human Names Used. GerIta Fluff!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time around we have some GerIta fluff to warm up the winter. I consider this a continuation of the Gingerbread Kisses. A follow up with PruCan will be coming soon as well. More human/holiday/fluffiness. Established GerIta. Mentions of USUK, mentions of Gilbert/Prussia. Apologies for any OOC-ness.

     Ludwig was impatient. He was pacing up and down the front hall, heels of his dress shoes clicking ominously against the wood floor. That in itself didn't mean much, Ludwig was always walking with military precision, but the agitated fiddling of his driving gloves and the single strand of blond hair that was falling out of place over his eye did not bode well. The imposing German wasn't angry, per se, he was simply a believer in arriving places on time—preferably early if at all possible. His grandfather had always told him and his older brother that if they were on time, they were actually fifteen minutes late. Of course, it was impossible for him to keep living up to his grandfather's standards of punctuality when he was dating a perpetually late Italian.

     "Feliciano!" Ludwig checked his watch and called into the house. He honestly had no idea where his flighty little boyfriend was, but he knew that his voice was loud enough to be heard anywhere in the house. Oddly enough, there was no response from Feliciano. _'Typical,'_ Ludwig shook his head, _'We should have left five minutes ago.'_ He began to make a list in his mind of all the traffic lights they were bound to hit and which intersections would be practically impassable with this delay. And it _was_ a delay. Ludwig always timed their trips down to the last moment so that they would never arrive somewhere late. A habit that he was beginning to suspect was a hopeless waste of time.

     Noticing that light snow flakes were starting to fall, Ludwig automatically added on seven minutes exactly to the drive and was pleased to remember that he had placed the ice scraper in the trunk a few weeks ago. He would have to shovel the driveway tomorrow if this snow kept up. Feliciano _loved_ the snow—but then again, he was never the one outside clearing the walk. Ludwig did that—Feliciano would build snowmen in the yard and then go inside to make hot chocolate and get their fireplace going. It was always so wonderful to come in from the cold and have Feli run up to him with steaming mugs of cocoa, wrap his warm little hands around Ludwig's large chilled ones and drag him to the fireplace. They had spent a _lot_ of time and made some _very_ good memories in front of that fireplace.

     Winter was always a wonderful time of year for the couple. It marked so many milestones, so many memories. Ludwig knew that Feli would be ecstatic to see that it was snowing. The first snow of the winter. Smiling, and thinking about his wonderful, precious Feliciano, the tall blonde thought about a snowstorm two years ago and how it had changed his life. Then he heard the grandfather clock in his office chime and his sentimentality faded away again because he remembered that his wonderful, precious boyfriend _still_ wasn't ready to leave.

     Just as he was about to call out once more, his overdue partner came sliding into the hall in stocking feet, grasping two large bottles of what looked to be incredibly expensive wine. "Sorry Luddy," the infectious smile cut short any irritation lingering in the taller man's mind. "I couldn't find the wine anywhere. I bought it yesterday and I remember I put it on the counter but when I went to get it, it wasn't there anymore. It wasn't in the pantry, it wasn't in the sink, it wasn't in the laundry room…"

     The blonde listened as his brunette boyfriend prattled away, listing all of the places that he had looked for the wine purchased as a holiday present for their friends, Alfred and Arthur. Ludwig was curious as to exactly how much Feliciano had spent on the wine seeing as while Arthur would be grateful, Alfred couldn't care less. Their boisterous American friend would prefer a shot of bourbon or tequila or _anything_ really that could be used as an excuse for when he started asking if anyone wanted to partake in body shots—a practice that was usually shut down firmly by Arthur, but still happened almost every get-together they hosted.

     "Feli," Ludwig usually didn't call his lover by the shortened version of his name, preferring the way the complete word felt on his tongue. The unusual use of his nickname got the young Italian's attention immediately and he stopped explaining how he has been looking for the wine bottles under their bed and smiled up at his German boyfriend.

     "Yes?" Feliciano tilted his head to one side, looking absolutely innocent as he placed the wine on the hall table.

     "You know we needed to leave five—well, nine minutes ago now," Ludwig didn't need to say anything more. Feli knew _exactly_ when they were supposed to leave. He just wasn't very concerned about punctuality.

     "I couldn't find the wine," Feliciano repeated as he smiled and reached up to straighten Ludwig's tie. It was a comfortable gesture, just a way for the smaller man to touch his very proper boyfriend without making him uncomfortable. They both knew that Ludwig's tie was perfectly placed.

     The tall blonde sighed and placed his fingers over the bridge of his nose, "Why were you looking for it under our bed?"

     Shrugging, and running his fingers down his boyfriend's incredibly firm chest, Feliciano smiled and stated, "I don't know. You always put the entire liquor cabinet under the bed when Gilbert comes to visit."

     "That's because my brother would deplete every top shelf brand we have if I didn't hide it from him," Ludwig shook his head, thinking of his brother. Glancing out the window, he jerked his head in the same direction to bring the snow to his boyfriend's attention. "It's snowing. It will take us longer to get there now."

     Clapping his hands delightedly, Feliciano hopped over toward the window and pressed his face and hands against the cold pane of glass making excited noises that Ludwig realized he had missed since last year. Feli was always such a bright presence in his life and his joy for simple things such as the beauty of the snow never failed to make Ludwig smile.

     "Oh, this is wonderful!" Feliciano turned back towards Ludwig. "We can build snowmen tomorrow—you'll have to help me this year though! Building the snowmen is hard work you know."

     Ludwig simply gave a small smile and said, "Ja, I know."

     A moment passed where neither moved, they simply just gazed at each other, both grinning and thinking about how lucky they were to have the other in their lives. Surprisingly, Feliciano was the first one to move, blinking suddenly as though startled saying, "We're going to be late! Oh, I'm so sorry Luddy. I know you hate being late." The rhetorical apology caused the blonde to glance once more at this watch.    

     Sighing, Ludwig managed to say, "Its fine. Get your shoes on and be quick about it."

     The smaller man sat on the stairs to pull on his boots, while the tall blonde gathered up the wine bottles. He noticed that Feli had tied elaborate ribbons around the bottle necks, giving the expensive wines a festive tint.

     "Ready," Feliciano sprang up from the stairs, and held his gloved hand out to his German lover with a smile.

     Gripping both wine bottles with one hand, Ludwig slid his own gloved palm into his boyfriend's smaller as they stepped out of their house into the falling snow.  Feliciano locked the door behind them, and Ludwig subtly double-checked the handle—the small brunette was notorious for 'forgetting' to lock the house.

     The two lovers clung to each other as they slipped down the walk toward the car, careful not to fall, crush each other, or god forbid break the wine. Once the precious alcoholic host gift had been tucked into the backseat, Ludwig gently guided Feli around to the passenger door so that the smaller man wouldn't slip on the ice. Opening the door with a flourish for his boyfriend, as he always did, Ludwig placed his hand on the other's arm and softly said his lover's name.  "Feliciano." The Italian stilled and smiled up at his tall lover.

     "It's beginning to snow, sweetheart," Ludwig smiled down tenderly at his boyfriend, placing his hands lightly on Feliciano's hips.

     Only a moment passed before Feli jumped up, wrapping his arms tight around his lover's neck and placed an enthusiastic kiss on his lips. It was soft and sweet and completely amazing and neither man wanted the moment to end. Reluctantly, Ludwig pulled away slowly, keeping his arms wrapped around his lover's waist. The snowflakes were clinging to both of their heads, and Ludwig couldn't help but feel his heart swell at the sight of his wonderful, perfect, adorable, incredible boyfriend.

     No longer caring that they were behind schedule, Ludwig leaned down once more and softly brushed his lips against Feliciano's, trying to convey all of the love and the feelings that he was sometimes too stiff to show.  The kiss deepened as the snow continued to fall, dusting their entwined bodies as the two men clung to each other in their driveway.

     It was their little yearly tradition. The first kiss of the first snowfall. It was always perfect. Just as the very first time that they had kissed—two years ago, in the snow. The kiss that marked the beginning of the best thing in either of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PruCan on the way...


	3. Dear Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and Matthew Williams is planning to make this Christmas one that he and his boyfriend Gilbert will surely remember. Little does he know that Gil has his own ideas for the holiday--and the stubborn Prussian has no intention of leaving anything to chance...even if that means calling in a favour from Santa Claus himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total PruCan fluff. Predictable but adorable. Prussia insists on leaving a note and cookies for Santa. Established PruCan. Mentions of established USUK/UKUS. Only human names used…I guess I consider this an off shoot of “Gingerbread Kisses” and “It’s Beginning to Snow.” Continuation of the human/festive/fluffiness. Apologies for any OOC-ness.

     It was almost midnight on Christmas Eve, and Matthew was brushing his teeth, wishing that his boyfriend Gilbert would come to bed. He knew that Gil would have both of them up and in front of the tree at five am on the dot and Matthew wanted to at least be remotely awake this year. Without fail each year, it seemed the Canadian had spent the majority of Christmas Day in some sort of stupor due to his energetic boyfriend waking up at the crack of dawn in his excitement for presents. It also didn’t help that Gilbert usually kept them both up late into the night so they could cuddle and do all sorts of other things in ‘celebration of the holiday.’ Although, Matthew didn’t really object to any of that—he was always up for cuddling—he just wished that they could get more than three or four hours of sleep each Christmas.

     Especially since this year, his brother Alfred and his husband Arthur were coming over for Christmas dinner. Usually they met up at Al’s place, but this year, Gilbert had _insisted_ that they host the festivities—and when Alfred and Gilbert were in the same time zone, things had a tendency to go a little overboard. Smiling as he placed his toothbrush back into its little holder, right next to Gilbert’s, Matthew gave himself one last glance in the mirror before deciding to go downstairs and see what was keeping his boyfriend occupied.

     Descending the staircase, Matthew was struck by how beautiful their Christmas tree looked, set up against their floor to ceiling windows, with the snow falling lightly outside. Gilbert had really outdone himself this year. He _loved_ Christmas and always tried to make it as magical as possible, for which Matthew was incredibly grateful—he didn’t know how to tell his lover that the holidays would _always_ be magical as long as they were together.

     That’s why, this year, Matthew had decided that he was finally going to ask Gilbert to marry him. He had picked out the perfect ring which was wrapped and currently under the tree, waiting for the opportune moment.

     His heart fluttered as he thought about the look on his boyfriend’s face. Matthew knew that they loved each other and he knew that Gilbert would say ‘yes,’ but for some reason that didn’t make the thought of actually asking the question any easier. He was still nervous—this was the love of his life after all.

     Oddly enough, Gilbert wasn’t in the living room, where Matthew had expected to find him, rummaging through the gifts, and giving them a good shake in an attempt to decipher the contents. Making his way into the kitchen, Matthew found his white-haired lover seated at the kitchen table, hunched over and scribbling furiously on what looked like one of Matthew’s generic Christmas cards. He always bought a few packages so that he wouldn’t accidentally forget someone and then have to run to the store at the last minute to purchase an extra card.

     “What are you doing babe?” Matthew walked up behind his boyfriend and placed his hand on Gil’s shoulder.

     “Nothing!” Gilbert shouted and pulled the card he was writing on further into his arms in order to keep the contents of the letter from his Canadian.

     _‘Well, that’s not suspicious at all,’_ Matthew smiled a bit as he laughed at his boyfriend’s odd reaction. “Are you writing a Christmas card? It’s a bit late don’t you think, whoever it is won’t get it until the New Year.”

     Gilbert huffed a bit and angled his body to keep Matthew’s prying eyes away from what he was writing. Signing his name with a flourish, he snapped the card shut and took it with him as he began to dig through the plates of holiday cookies that Matthew’s brother-in-law, Arthur had mailed to them.

     “You’re going to eat those?” Matthew raised his eyebrows as Gilbert pawed through the cookies, selecting a few and placing them on a red plate.

     “Nein,” Gilbert opened the fridge and removed a bottle of his favourite beer. “I’m sure they’re terrible. I just need cookies.”

     “Why do you need cookies?” Matthew pressed. He wasn’t going to give up. “And beer? And what’s in that card?”

     Sighing as he poured the beer into a tall pint glass, Gilbert recognized the glint in his Mattie’s eye. He wasn’t going to wriggle out of this explanation. “I need cookies because Santa likes cookies. And he likes beer—everyone likes beer! And this—“ He held up the card, “It’s a letter,” he stated.

     “I gathered that Gil,” Matthew smiled.

     Picking up the plate of cookies, the card and the pint glass of beer, Gilbert jerked his head in the direction of the living room, indicating Matthew to follow as he carried his odd assortment toward the fireplace. “It’s a letter for Santa,” Gilbert mumbled.

     “A letter for…Santa?” Matthew was actually a bit surprised. He would have never guessed that was what his boyfriend had been doing for the last fifteen minutes…writing a letter to Santa. They were grown men! Even his brother Alfred, who was probably the most childish person that Matthew knew didn’t write notes for Santa Claus—or at least, he didn’t think that he did. He should probably confirm that tomorrow with Arthur though.

     “Ja, a letter for Santa,” Gilbert shrugged, but his face was becoming quite red. “I used to do it all the time as a kid with my brother and I thought that it might be fun to do again this year.” He set the plate, glass and letter on the mantelpiece and arranged them in a festive little display.

     There were a few moments of silence while Matthew reflected on how absolutely adorable his boyfriend was before he stepped toward him and wrapped him up in a huge hug. “You’re the cutest thing, you know that?” he said, placing a soft kiss on Gilbert’s forehead.

     “I am _not!_ ” Gilbert pushed back against his chest with indignation. “I’m not _cute_! I’m _awesome_!” He poked Matthew hard in the chest with his finger.

     “Okay, okay,” Matthew grinned and pulled his lover in for another kiss, this one soft and sweet, their lips brushing before Gilbert pushed against him, fully claiming the Canadian’s mouth. “You certainly are awesome,” Matthew agreed, pulling back breathlessly.

     “Ja,” Gilbert smirked. “Don’t you forget that—Awesome, not cute.” They smiled at one another, somewhat shyly for two men who had been dating for over four years.

     “Wanna go to bed?” Matthew questioned, his voice giving all sorts of suggestions.

     “I thought you’d never ask Mattie,” Gilbert tugged on his boyfriend’s hand, leading his toward the staircase.

     Matthew pulled back a bit, “I’m just going to turn out the lights. I’ll be up in a minute.”

     “I’ll be waiting,” Gilbert winked before heading up toward their bedroom.

     Once his lover had disappeared, Matthew turned and looked curiously at the card, cookies and beer on the mantle. _‘A letter to Santa…really?_ ’ Matthew glanced around him quickly and confident that he was alone, plucked the card off of its perch and opened it. It was indeed a letter to Santa Claus.

    _Dear Santa:_

_I know that it’s been a while since I’ve written, but the Awesome Me has never forgot about the Awesome You. I just wanted to say thank you for all the great Christmases that you’ve given me and my brother through the years and this year—I don’t really want anything. I’ve got Mattie now and that’s the best thing I could ever hope for. Just maybe…maybe you could help to make sure he says ‘yes.’ You know the question._

_frohe Weihnachten,_

_Gilbert_

     Clutching the letter to his chest, Matthew’s eyes went wide and his breath started to come more quickly. Gilbert was going to propose! _Gilbert was going to propose!_ Not even thinking about his own proposal plans, Matthew shot his fist up in the air and did an impromptu victory dance, complete with a few wiggles and squeaks that he would _never_ admit to in public.

     “Mattie,” Gilbert’s voice called from their bedroom. “You coming?”

     Regaining his composure, Matthew placed the card very carefully back where Gilbert had displayed it and responded with, “Be right there babe!” Turning out the lights, Matthew gave one last look at the letter to Santa, the letter that exposed all of his boyfriend’s hopes and dreams—all of _their_ hopes and dreams and smiled in excitement before bounding up the stairs. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow. He couldn’t wait to spend another Christmas—one of many—with his boyfriend.

     No, not _boyfriend_ …with his _fiancé._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frohe Weihnachten -- Merry Christmas


End file.
